Unmasked
by hppjowf
Summary: The teen titans find out who red x is.
1. Chapter 1

The titans were sitting in the tower when they heard the alarm. "Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Red x." said Robin. "Titans go!"

They found Red x stealing xenothium from a warehouse. "Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg go that way, Raven and I will go this way." Said Robin. The team split.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy found X first. "Red X, stop!" said Starfire.

"Sorry, cutie, but that would be a no." said X.

He threw an x at Starfire, which she dodged. She tried to hit him with star bolts, he dodged. Cyborg tried to ho shoot his sonic cannons at Red x, who teleported out of the way. Beast boy tried to charge him as a rhino but was hit with an x, which stuck to him, rendering him immobile.

"Oh man!" said Beast boy.

"Now, where's chuckles?" He asked.

Starfire hit him with star bolts. He seemed a bit disoriented. "Wow, you're off your game, X" said Cyborg.

"Yeah?" said Red X.

Cyborg shot him with his sonic canon, knocking him to the ground. "Ouch," muttered Red x, then he got up. Starfire and Cyborg started hitting him with their powers. They dodged when he threw xs at them.

Finally they knocked him down. "You know you're going to have to do better than that." Said Red x.

"Oh, really?" said cyborg. He took Red x's belt, the source of his power. Cyborg took some rope (found in the warehouse) and tied X up.

"You should find out who he is." Said Beastboy, who was still trying to remove the x.

"Now to see who he really is." Said Cyborg taking off his mask. He revealed a boy who was about 14 with black hair and green eyes. "Yeah, I have no idea who you are." Said Cyborg.

"Hey, how come you keep calling us kids if you're younger than most of us?" asked Beast boy.

"Yes, that is most confusing." Said Starfire.

 **Meanwhile** Robin and Raven were still walking around the warehouse. "No signs of X" said Robin. Then his communicator went off. He answered it. "Hello." He said.

"We caught him." Said Cyborg.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, and unmasked him."

"Ok, we'll be there in a while." Said Robin.

 **A/N: Sorry this is short. I will write more chapters depending on if anyone likes the story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Robin found the other three with a guy tied up. Robin was shocked when he saw who it was. It was his younger brother. Well, not really, they'd both been taken in by the same man, not at all biologically related, but Dick considered Jason his brother. Then Jason had died, that had been horrible. Jason had been robin when Dick took a break from crime fighting. After Jason's death Bruce had become violent and irritable, well more so than before. That had also been when Dick decided to fight crime again, and just disappear. Disappear from Bruce, from Gotham, from all the bad memories.

It couldn't be him though, he was dead. Plus, he would never become a villain. Ok, maybe that was a lie, Jason had been a bit violent in his short time as robin. And they did meet when Jason was stealing tires from the bat mobile.

How could his enemy be Jason? It made no sense. Maybe he was imagining things. His brother died almost two years ago, he kept reminding himself that.

He must have been staring because the others called his name, well code name. "Friend robin, what is wrong, have we not caught the 'bad guy'?" asked Starfire, with concern in her voice. Robin looked around the room as if to see if he was being pranked.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm back." Said Jason.

"But…" said Robin.

"Lazarus pit." Said Jason.

"What's he talking about?" asked Beast boy. Robin had almost forgotten about his team mates.

"A Lazarus pit has strong healing abilities, it can even bring people back from near death." Said Raven.

"And how do you know this guy?" asked Cyborg.

"I…" said Robin, confused and shocked. He had no idea what to say.

"Let's just say we go way back." Joked Jason.

"But…" stuttered Robin, still not able to speak in complete sentences.

"Who are you?" asked Beastboy.

"Red x."

"Well, I already knew that!" said Beastboy.

"Why would you…?" stuttered Robin.

"Money, I guess." Said Jason shrugging.

"Then why didn't you just contact Bruce?" Robin managed. Jason didn't answer. "He doesn't know you're alive, does he?"

"Nope."

"But why?" asked Robin.

"You wouldn't understand, golden boy." Said Jason.

Robin snorted in amusement. "Actually, I think I would." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, who is he?" asked Beast boy. Jason and Dick looked at each other, wondering how in the world they were going to explain this.

 **A/N: I hope I wrote this Ok. Last chapter was really bad because I can't write fight scenes. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, let's go back to the tower." Said Robin.

"With him?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Said Robin.

"Why?" asked Beastboy.

"I'll explain later." Said Robin.

"Just tell us, man." Said Cyborg.

"Ok, but first let's go to the tower." Said Robin

 **In the tower…**

"So, you going to explain, dickiebird?" Jason asked. He got strange looks at the somewhat vulgar nickname.

"Yes, but first I have some questions for you." Said Robin.

"Really, you're going to interrogate me? You're starting to remind me of Bruce." Said Jason.

"I'm happy you're back, I really am, but you've committed a crime, multiple actually. This is necessary." Said Robin.

"I'm aware." Said Jason.

"Why steal the suit?" he asked. "You really just love taking mantles from me don't you?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, I was in the area and it just happened to be there."

"Jason, it was locked up." Said Robin.

"I know. I'm the one who took it, remember." Said Jason.

"Well, I guess some of your comments make sense now." Said Robin. "Why did you keep calling me kid? I'm older than you by like 2 years."

Jason shrugged. "So you'd never suspect me?" he said.

"Jason, you died. I honestly never would have considered that it was you." Said Robin.

"Ok, who is he?" asked Beastboy. "And he obviously didn't die, he's right here."

"I actually did die." Said Jason.

"Lazarus pit, that's what you meant earlier. It has the power to resurrect people?" said Raven.

"Yep." Said Jason.

"How do you know Robin?" asked Starfire. "I thought heroes were not supposed to be nice to the villains."

"Well, anyone remember that other Robin?" Jason asked.

"You can't be serious." Said Beast Boy.

"He is." Said Robin. "I was the first one, but I took a break for a while. During that time Jason took up the mantle."

"Wow." Said Cyborg.

"So Red x used to be a good guy?" asked Raven.

"Yep." Said Jason.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
